


Poison Arrow

by eristicability



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Burns, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristicability/pseuds/eristicability
Summary: Byleth had assumed Ashe was dead when he didn't come back. But there he was standing in front of her on the battlefield. And aiming his bow at her.





	Poison Arrow

It had been a long day of training, Byleth was caked with sweat as she walked back to her room from the knight's hall. She had to be ready for their next campaign, but more than that, training took her mind off of other things. Like Ashe standing there, right in her way. She hoped he didn't see her. But their eyes met. It was clear he had been waiting for her. 

She tried to ignore him as he called out for her as she walked to the training yard. "Please Byleth, I can explain" he called out, following her. She turned and glared at him "What could you possibly want? If we weren't in the midst of a war you'd not be walking free and you dare..."

"You saved my life" he interrupted as he knelt before her " I swear I'll do all I can to repay that debt" 

\----  
She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. A mirage on a blistering lava plain of her student she thought had been lost in the war. Until the mirage had spoken.

"I don't want to fight you, Professor... But this is how it has to be. There's no turning back. "

He aimed his bow at her. And shot.

The Sword of Creation whipped the arrow out of the air, and tore into Ashe. Ashe collapsed as Byleth ran to him. "I know this is it, but... I don't want to die... " he said, as she cradled him in her arms. Somehow, despite the fact he had grown much taller and stronger, she managed to carry him off the battlefield.

His clothes were torn and charred. Her Sword had lashed a smoldering wound across his chest. She carried him out. He kept saying "You...you want to spare me? Why? I'll...I'll do it. I'll join your side. Let me fight for you". No matter how many times she accepted he kept saying it. He was going into shock.

The battle still raged. She wrapped him in her cloak, pressing a kiss on his forehead, clasping his hands "I'll be back for you" she promised, praying he stayed safe while she headed back into the fray. 

\-----

He needed constant care to help him heal without infection. His burns blistered and bled. She, Dorothea, and Manuela worked around the clock. He was barely conscious. Sometimes when the other healers was out of the room Byleth kissed him gently on the forehead. Whispered to him that she loved him. But she was also still so angry at him. Why had he been there? Why had he tried to kill her?

There were times they thought he might not make it. That the infection in his wounds were too much. Fever tore through him. She would stay by his bedside only taking a break to sleep once in awhile. Bathing his wounds, wrapping them in Faith blessed bandages, making potions for him. Placing cool damp clothes on his forehead. Reading him stories from Loog and the Maiden of Wind. She wasn't sure he could hear her, sometimes he seemed to call to her though. "By…" he said as he tossed and turned in pain. She couldn't lose him. 

I never should have wielded that Sword then she said to herself. Why hadn't she thought of another way to defeat him...without hurting him like this. The sweet innocent caring Ashe. Who'd admired her so much he asked to be in her class. Who'd dutifully and faithfully fought for her, saved her life so many times. Who she'd lovingly trained to become the archer he was. Who was always so selfless with his classmates. Yet who had stood here on the enemy's side and aimed his bow at her. She was finding her feelings for him deeper than that of professor or leader. A mixture of deep love and despair.

When she had to leave for the campaign she was miserable. Dorothea and Manuela promised they wouldn't let anything happen to him.  
\--------  
"Byleth wait…" Manuela stopped her at the door. The first thing Byleth had done after coming home from the The Great Bridge Coup was to rush to the infirmary. 

"No Manuela, please…" Byleth looked distraught. 

"No it's not that, not that at all you silly goose. He's better. He's been awake, he's healing rapidly"

Byleth felt relief rush into her, but yet she also wanted to run away. She couldn't imagine speaking to him.

"Oh you can take care of him from now on, he doesn't need me" said Byleth. She was still so angry at him. Yet she also wanted to take him into her arms and just hold him forever. She found herself crying as she walked away. 

\---

"He asked for you, you know. He told me what happened and why he was there. I think you'll understand but he wanted to tell you himself" Dorothea looked concerned. 

"I don't know what to say, I suppose right now...with all this going on, is not the right time for me to deal with it" Byleth said.

"I understand" said Dorothea. "I think he will wait for you. He's doing so much better and it's thanks to you."

"No no you and Manuela did so much"

"Byleth please, I know you were so dedicated and you're the one who got him off the battlefield."

"I'm the one who put him in the infirmary too" 

\---  
"I tried everything I could to get a letter to you" he said as he knelt in front of Byleth with tears in his eyes.

"My family...my sister and brother. I wanted to go back to you, but Lord Gwendal said he'd protect them if I stayed. If … I didn't… I don't know what would happen to them."

Byleth could feel tears welling in her eyes. "I...understand.But you..you tried to kill me"

"Byleth I tried to get them to stop. Lord Gwendal had a death wish. He brought us all there knowing we'd die. When I saw you I tried to make it look like I was going to kill you so that he wouldn't send a battalion after you. but that arrow I fired had no head. I thought I might die but I just wanted you to live. I'm so sorry, I'm not the knight I tried to be. I wanted to be there for you so badly. I thought about you constantly."

"Ashe please" she said, growing weak in her knees. "I don't think I can bear all this" she was weeping now.

"Let me help you to your room, it's just around the corner"

He supported her as the walked. Once they got inside he laid her on the bed and turned to go saying "I'm so sorry Byleth, please forgive me."

"No" she said "please don't leave. How can you forgive me? What I did to you? You almost died. ...will you...come lie beside me."

"I...Anything for you. I care about you." he stammered, taking off his jacket as he nestled beside her, embracing her in his arms as she sobbed. "Byleth, you didn't have a choice. That place...that battle, it was amazing any of us survived. And I know you were there. I heard every word you said to me when I was sick. I know how much you cared for me." 

She turned her face towards his and found herself kissing him. He was surprised and even more so when her tongue pressed through his lips, aggressively. He could feel his breeches tenting. She could too. 

"Byleth, I…Byleth don't be angry, I'm so sorry I should...go"

"I'm not' she said. She took his hand and placed it between her legs, on top of her shorts. She then guided it in circles and moaned in pleasure, arching against his manhood. 

"Byleth...I...I don't have any experience with this."

"Why would that matter" she undid her shorts. Ashe kept touching her. He could feel her undergarments had a growing wet spot. He found the thought of it unbearable. He wanted to feel her, feel every part of her. 

Finally he took his hand inside her underwear. It was so inviting. He felt more at ease feeling her desire for him. He gently parted her wet labia. He was good with his hands. He'd been a thief after all, deft with pickpocketing and lockpicking. He carefully felt every part of her, noting which gave her the most pleasure. He found the mound at the top of her labia seemed the most sensitive. He loved the way it made her bucked against him in ecstasy as he discovered how to pleasure her. 

She undid her bustier and he marveled at her supple beautiful breasts.. He eagerly caressed them with his mouth as he worked between her legs. Sucking her nipples, enjoying every moment.

He pulled down her underwear completely tossing it aside and ventured to put his fingers inside her, feeling her warmth, getting more wetness to spread on her eager clit. "Am I doing all right? I hope I'm not too far off..." 

"No Ashe, it's wonderful." She eagerly keened towards his finger as he danced it on her clit, coaxing him to touch her faster and harder. He could feel such pressure in his breeches. 

When she came he could feel it, she was quiet but she could feel between her legs pulse as she moaned softly "Ashe..I I …."

He held her lovingly in his lithe but strong arms before she turned and she undid his breeches. 

Undressed his body was so smooth making his cock seem disproportionately large. When she had cared for him she remembered trying not to steal a glance, but it was hard not to notice. And hard not to see the beautiful dappling of freckles down his legs. A splash of dappling on his chest, with a few little soft curly silver hairs above his cock. And that scar. That scar she had put on him, a lightning strike across him. She traced it delicately with her fingers across his chest. "I'm so sorry Ashe" she felt like crying again.

Ashe held her "No, I want you, I forgive you" before kissing her. He ran his fingers lovingly through her mint green hair. He kissed the back of her neck, nuzzled her ears softly. 

She sat up and then put herself astride him. Lowering herself down slowly his cock slid inside her easily. Byleth watched his face, he had a prominent flush across his freckled cheeks as he gazed at her tenderly with those trusting green eyes. He looked like a man, a boyish sweet man, but a man nonetheless. She quickened her pace, enjoying watching him react in pleasure.

"Oh Byleth" he said, "I can't go much longer." 

"Just let me know when you think you can't hold it anymore" she said rocking on him. 

Finally he said "Please Byleth, I can't…..uh" he dug his fingers into her hips gripping her. 

She had been planning to finish him with her mouth. She wasn't sure what to think. Maybe she had wanted this. She could feel him come inside of her. It felt warm and healing.

They just lay there. He was still inside of her, soft, unbearably sensitive to every little movement she made. but he wanted to say connected with her as long as possible. 

"I understand Ashe, please don't ever leave me again" said as she tuned to face him.

"I won't Byleth, I won't" he said as he kissed her harder than ever

"I will help you bring your sister and brother here. We can be a family if that's what you would like."

"I would like that more than anything Byleth"

\----  
When she took her place as archbishop, beside her were the knights of Seiros. The most cherished of them was Ashe. He had more than proven himself loyal and honorable in the battles that came after their reunion. He saved her life, and the kingdom many times. But beyond that he had become the best father to his siblings who they adopted. And their daughter, who was born just a little over ten months after they'd reunited in Aileil.


End file.
